


黄白波点

by HermioneHolic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Female Tom Riddle, Thomasin Riddle
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneHolic/pseuds/HermioneHolic
Summary: Female Tom Riddle=Thomasin Riddle（托马辛.里德尔）很雷，很OOC，很难看的TRHG百合向二创。碧池含量较高的阿汤姐出没请注意
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle, TRHG, tomione, 汤赫 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	黄白波点

赫敏.格兰杰，厌食、节欲、牙齿不齐，因皮肤苍白而显得营养不良，把快速长高的愿望寄托于每天中午喝的那杯牛奶，对自己蝴蝶形状的肩胛骨和纤细的手腕感到满意。受人期待的家中长女，生于日息万变的一九七九，被牙医父母当成宝贝捧在手心。她成绩优异、性格孤僻，还未到青春叛逆的年纪，在游泳馆的更衣室里被自己得罪过的女生逼着下跪，之后选择用长裙隐藏膝盖上的淤青，只对学校临时雇佣的心理医生敞开心扉。大雨倾盆的夏天她去滑冰场蹭免费冷饮，向附近年纪较长的那群男孩学习如何获得折扣券和二手家具，也帮公立图书馆的员工修理一架坏掉的空调。暑假作业规定要到社区做志愿者，格兰杰去参加流浪汉互助会，心不在焉地聆听一些闲言碎语。其中有个西班牙裔的女人把刚吃进去的午餐呕吐在她白色的衬衫上，所以她像兔子般飞快地逃走了，并且再也没有回来。

格兰杰夫妇比他们的女儿更加心地善良，永远乐意为慈善事业提供资金，也永远保留家里那间空出来的卧室，不肯将其改造成堆放废品的杂物间。最近几周孤儿院腾不出多余位置，他们于是动作麻利地把无处安放的孩子接了回来，甚至专门为此提前把屋子打扫得干干净净。赫敏.格兰杰在门禁前到家，目瞪口呆地发现一张熟悉的面孔出现在光线明亮的客厅里。生了一头乌黑长发的女孩规规矩矩地端坐在沙发上，漂亮而苍白的脸庞没有任何表情，只是像濒死的母鹿一样睁大了无辜的眼睛。托马辛.里德尔，她的同班同学，被所有人喜爱的完美存在，平日里天衣无缝地扮演三好学生，某一日杀害同班男生的两只兔子，很不凑巧地被抓了把柄。赫敏被她眼眶里滚动着的热泪打动，不忍心把她的恶行汇报给老师。但她意外地原形毕露已经成了不争的事实，所以也不免要被那位好管闲事的目击者监视。她们于是玩起猫与老鼠的游戏，开始了一场不动声色的博弈。托马辛看见她的同学走上前来，拘谨地点了点头表示敬意。赫敏对她仍然心怀偏见，特地让她与自己的爱宠克鲁克山保持距离。

吃完晚餐，赫敏带着新来的客人在房子里四处参观。她们踩着锃亮的皮鞋，像幽灵般在挂满画像的长廊里游荡。短暂旅途的最后一站是位于二楼最里边的书房，里德尔用指腹轻轻扫过架子上排列整齐的书脊，像在安抚一条受了伤的猎犬。她忽而转过身来，毫无预兆地夸赞：“你有很好的阅读品味。”赫敏受宠若惊地道谢，于此同时在心里止不住地为自己先前收藏的陀思妥耶夫斯基全集感到得意。她又暗自提醒：不要因此放下戒心。两周后她会把这一原则忘得一干二净，因为她们都爱读波德莱尔，讨厌儿童套餐，对明年新增的几何课程有着系统性的预习。如果不是因为命运多舛，下辈子也许能做一对亲密无间的挚友，永远在目光相交的那一刻心有灵犀。

托马辛.里德尔，用商场中央的三角钢琴弹奏一曲柴可夫斯基，服用社区配给的枇杷糖浆直到十八岁时骨骼线闭合。格兰杰女士与她并列班上第一，十分瞧不起她的为人做派，还非要把她当成竞争对手。某日的下午三点她们同时出现在图书馆的休息区，路过的熟人打趣说她们长得好像，也许曾经差点作为一对双胞胎诞生，眼睛鼻子嘴巴都有着雷同的模样。当心有不甘时，苦杏仁味的愤怒会从她们的瞳孔里安静地流淌出来。格兰杰心想两人或许更像连体婴儿，一对注定分道扬镳的姐妹，只需要用手术刀将肉体精准切割就可以变得泾渭分明。托马辛带着她去贩卖香烟的自动售货机旁收集废弃邮票，接着到写真馆拍合照，午饭在寿司店解决，向那些容易不安的日本女孩学习如何写片假名。再后来她们变得难舍难分，就连日记和钢笔也要买相同款式。雷声轰鸣的夜晚里德尔站在赫敏的卧室门口，血流不止的手中握着一条玻璃制品般的金鱼。

一年的最后一天是托马辛的生日，赫敏请客，带她到麦当劳，点虾肉汉堡和草莓圣代，又请店员们唱了一首生日歌，希望借此机会向她逼问关于之前那两只兔子的事情。但里德尔先发制人，自顾自地讲起她的母亲——梅洛普是在郊区居住的疯女人，没有结婚、神经过敏，背负着十五年的房屋贷款，很少为她的女儿梳理头发，在六月的下旬死于心脏骤停。最后的最后她漫不经心地咬着塑料吸管，“像她那样的女人，应该为自己能生出我这种孩子感到荣幸。”赫敏愣了一会，终于反应过来她是在总结刚才的谈话。她忽然心想里德尔就像什么危险的动物。最好不要靠近，但现在逃跑或躲藏又已经来不及了。赫敏眨着漆黑的睫毛，又点了两杯温牛奶用以消食。之后托马辛会把自己的手心叠上她的手背，语气礼貌地倾诉：我想要当你的孩子。

在昏暗狭窄的巷子里托马辛企图吻她，赫敏像被火烧着了一样拼命向后退去，未完成的吻只能落到她的左脸颊上，距离她的嘴唇足有两英寸远。托马辛意犹未尽地眯起眼睛，暗自在心中开始酝酿她的报复计划。太阳落下之前赫敏.格兰杰会发现里德尔坐在她父亲的膝盖上看电视，那女孩倚在他的怀里刻意卖弄风情，却又仿佛对成年人的肮脏毫无自觉。现在正播放着的是关于非洲大草原的纪录片，花纹漂亮的毒蛇藏在黑暗中偷袭母狮，毒素会在顷刻间遍布它的躯体。赫敏一边觉得极度恶心，一边又不得不把所有想说的话咽回嘴里。她只能在母亲发觉前把她强行拉走，面色阴沉地要跟她对峙。

在书房沉默了半小时后，里德尔率先作出反应，轮廓分明的脸蛋上浮现出让她几近崩溃的轻蔑表情。赫敏喉咙发烫、声带嘶哑，对着地毯上画的图腾轻声呢喃：我真搞不懂你。接下来好戏开始——里德尔把袖子往上撩去，像炫耀某种战利品般给她看胳膊上被烟头烫伤的痕迹，暗红色的圆形斑点如同月亮的坑洼，这些伤疤曾经流血、胀破、结痂，在每个夜晚隐隐作痛，像被子弹射穿的公牛一样永无宁日。“这些，这些都是我母亲的杰作，她给我留下的唯一印记。这些就是她爱过我的确凿证据。”她毫无负担地微笑着，像存放在博物馆中的一尊会动的化石，千疮百孔的暗面比起拿来控诉倒更适合坦荡地露出来向看客展示，因为这样做或许还能赚来大人们廉价的同情。赫敏脸色惨白，如同即将被红心皇后砍下头颅的爱丽丝一样落荒而逃。经过走廊的时候她碰倒了柜子上的花瓶，产自远东的陶瓷摔在地板上，像碎裂的液晶屏发出清脆的悲鸣。

赫敏后来像个卑鄙小人般对着父母告状，格兰杰夫妇面露难色，向她保证会在春天到来之前把托马辛送回孤儿院去。她曾与其同床共枕的黑发女孩，像六月的雷阵雨一样忽然出现，又像融化的雪水一样消失不见。赫敏.格兰杰之后仍然活得体面，每年的夏天她去宾夕法尼亚的海边度假，那里的汽车旅馆有甜到齁的华氏炼乳、过期奶酪、薄荷糖、加冰块的橘子汁、冷掉的披萨和食欲不振的金发女孩。她在阳光明媚的沙滩上受到欢迎，被允许抚摸一条毛色雪白的幼犬，偶尔为自己的傲慢感到惭愧。

多年以后里德尔也长大成人，她经常搬家，靠着祖父留下的遗产逍遥度日。她住的社区里永远会有生着棕色卷发的女孩接连死去。托马辛用医保卡支付心理治疗的费用，固定于每周六的下午走进宽敞的办公室，在柔软的扶手椅上啃一只濯洗干净的苹果，又跟医生讨来魔方和填字游戏。她清了清嗓子，把坐姿端正，再让泛着珍珠光泽的瞳孔迸溅出些许令人心碎的绝望。一切都要从头说起：我总是在入梦前想起那双巧克力色的眼睛。


End file.
